1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for preparing aryl compounds having a multiplicity of nitro groups attached, and to novel substituted aryl compounds produced by those methods. More specifically this invention relates to novel aminopolynitrotoluene compounds and methods for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aryl compounds substituted with large numbers of nitro groups are well known to be explosives. Typical examples are 2,4,6-trinitrotoluene commonly known as TNT, and 1,3,5-trinitrobenzene. TNT is particularly known to be of great utility as an explosive. These compounds are prepared by direct nitration of the aromatic nucleus with nitric acid, usually in solution with concentrated sulfuric acid or oleum. These procedures allow a maximum of only three nitro groups to be introduced into the aromatic nucleus. Substitution of the remaining positions would allow more energy to be incorporated in the molecule. Prior art techniques could not perform this desired function.